Diário de uma Grifinória
by Roxane Norris
Summary: 110307 Primeira noite com o professor Snape! OMG OMG! Reviews please!


**Nome da Fic: **Diário de uma Grifinória

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader:** Shey Snape

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/ Personagem original

**Censura: **M

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers**: sexto livro.

**Resumo: **11/03/2007 -Uma noite com Snape!!!

**Agradecimentos: **à minha filha amada, salve-salve, linda e maravilhosa, Shey Snape, por betar essa fic encima da hora. Bjos imensos.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para minha filha, Marie Pevensie. Bjos linda!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

**Diário de uma Grifinória**

_06/01/2007_

Último ano de escola!!!! Definitivamente meus hormônios estão em ebulição.

Aula de Poções - Número: Hum bilhão... Afff ! Não estou nem aí para quantas aulas dele eu já assisti. Eu sempre me perco naquele olhar...

Um dia quem sabe você lê essas linhas, eu tenho que fazê-las ao menos interessante, sabe? Hoje você está mais charmoso do que nunca, a capa esvoaçou ao meu lado... Seu cheiro é bom, sim, muito bom.

Todo dia é assim...

Nossos olhos se cruzam no momento em que eu ergo meu rosto e o vejo entrar pela porta. Os cabelos pretos caem como um véu sobre seu rosto pálido e feições severas, numa atitude explícita de não querer amigos. Nossos mundos se esbarram apenas no momento em que vou até sua mesa deixar o trabalho.

Você não percebe minha hesitação, minha letra bordada no manuscrito ou o pequeno sorriso que aflora em meu rosto. Você apenas estica seus dedos longos (sim longos, eu sempre reparo neles) retirando de minha mão o trabalho exigido, e com desprezo mudo juntando-o a tantos outros. Eu não me importo, você me tocou.

E então eu deixo a sala, em passos curtos e lentos, evitando a hora em que realmente deixarei para trás aquela atmosfera, meus pensamentos impróprios. Mas seus olhos não me deixam um segundo, sempre espreitando meus pensamentos, e eu perco a razão e não me concentro em mais nenhuma aula do dia.

Eu volto para cá, meu refúgio, realmente cansada, mas tudo o que meu corpo quer é o seu.

Isso é loucura!

_ 08/03/2007_

Hoje o dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas estou sem nenhuma vontade de descer e ter que vê-lo sentado a mesa dos professores. Novamente tendo que impedir meu coração de sair pela boca.

Eu fiz o que faço todos os dias e senti todas aquelas emoções mais uma vez, fruto dessa mente pueril que eu tenho. E você... Com sua mente adulta e fria, ignorou minha existência mais um dia.

Inferno!!!

Eu agora estou de volta ao meu dormitório, escrevendo nesse diário, a pena flutua no ar. A noite já caiu há muito tempo, eu deveria estar na cama, mas não quero pensar em você. Não quero ter que sonhar com você mais essa noite!

09/03/07

_R_aios!

Eu dormi!

Os meus braços enlaçavam o travesseiro enquanto eu o beijava apaixonadamente.

Suspiros

Eu podia entrar naquela sala e esbravejar aos quatro ventos o quanto você é egoísta e cínico! Fingindo que não liga para o que sinto (risos). Provavelmente eu ganharia uma detenção!

OBS.: A idéia está sendo amadurecida com carinho!

0000000000

_Permita-me não só devolver-lhe esse diário, Srta. Pevensie, como ter que aderir a sua idéia de uma detenção._

_Seu comportamento não é nada adequado e eu não tolerarei esses rompantes novamente._

_Esteja em minha sala ás nove e meia, sem atrasos._

_S.S_

0000000000

_10/03/07_

risos)

Você leu!!!!

Longos suspiros

Detenção, srta. Pevensie!

11/03/07

Primeiramente é um aniversário, mas a noite promete...

Não sei o quanto o fato de ganhar essa detenção mexeu comigo, mas eu estava lá na hora marcada, usando apenas uma lingerie vermelha por baixo da veste da escola. Menina má (risos)!

Com o coração disparado eu entrei na sala. Você ficou imóvel, em sua atitude impassível, e eu lhe dei um olhar provocativo. Por segundos eu vi meus sonhos arremessados ao piso frio daquelas masmorras. Segui de olhos baixos para mesa que ele colocara ao lado da sua. Resignada quanto ao fato de ter que passar a noite sujando meus dedos de tinta em algum trabalho idiota.

Engraçado como as coisas mudam de um momento para o outro. Você não estava mais tão indiferente quando eu passei ao seu lado, fazendo de propósito meu corpo roçar em seu braço. Gostei daquilo! Você deixou seus olhos percorrerem minha silhueta durante algum tempo, e isso me aqueceu.

Doce veneno esse seu! Queria morrer em seus braços ali mesmo!

Tentei prosseguir até a cadeira, mas suas mãos fortes não me deixaram, ao invés disso me trouxeram próximas a seu corpo. Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha! Eu não o fitei, mas podia sentir um leve sorriso crispando seus lábios. Como era doce saber que você me desejava.

Ainda sem me dirigir a palavra, retirou uma faixa verde de dentro da gaveta ao seu lado e vendou-me os olhos. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, mas não protestei, gosto dessa perversidade. Poderia até imaginar o que viria a seguir, sorri.

Você me conduziu a algum lugar que eu não sei dizer onde foi. O perfume de sândalo inundou o ar, seu cheiro aumentado em proporções astronômicas, eu poderia afirmar, com uma leve nota de cera derretida ao fundo. Você é romântico, gosta de velas!

Eu podia distinguir tudo ao meu redor, até mesmo suas feições maliciosas, a ruga de satisfação na sua testa, e seus olhos cintilantes. Como meus sentidos estão apurados!

Senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço e suas mãos tocaram os botões da minha veste. Eu sabia... Tentei um contato maior entre eu e você, mas você me impediu. Com um misto de apreensão e prazer eu senti as minhas vestes irem ao chão, e suas mãos se fecharam sobre minha pele.

Estou começando a gostar desse jogo de sedução, professor!

Os dedos moveram-se leves e demoradamente pelo meu corpo, por sobre o fino tecido da combinação vermelha. Senti meus seios entumecerem e se estivesse de calcinha, ela estaria molhada. Sorri. Você percebeu e colando seu corpo ao meu, senti seus dedos escorregarem por entre as minhas coxas. Não sei ao certo, mas acho que gemi baixinho...

Senti você se afastar lentamente, depois voltar mais uma vez e me conduziu para uma cama. Deitou-me sob os lençóis de seda... E eu ainda de combinação vermelha! Oh, Merlin! Isso me excita!

Algo quente e líquido tocou a minha pele, gotas de cera, você é sádico! Eu estava no extremo da sensibilidade e senti cada músculo de meu corpo se retesar aquela contato. Passei a língua sobre meus lábios mostrando minha entrega... Insanidade!

Quando eu pensei que você se manteria distante, tocou meus lábios, exigindo-os. Isso me assustou, mas me deu coragem para pedir que retirasse a venda de meus olhos.

Você hesitou, eu notei, mas atendeu ao meu pedido. Eu vi pretos intensos. Isso foi inacreditavelmente maravilhoso!

Então eu pedi e você permitiu, invertemos os papéis. Toquei cada parte de seu corpo, com os lábios, com as mãos, com a pele. Doce vício o seu corpo, eu ficaria a noite toda me deleitando.

Seu desejo por mim era explícito quando você me beijou ardorosamente, retirando minha combinação. Tomou meus seios em seus lábios, e eu me desmanchei em suas mãos. Carinhosamente você me possuiu, depois, alucinadamente. Caí sobre seu corpo exausta. Você me abraçou, me acolheu e eu aceitei.

Você deslizou a mão sobre meu braço, depois beijou minha orelha, escorregou a língua sobre meu pescoço... Eu não resisti!

Você é insaciável!

Suspiros

Nossa estou terrivelmente atrasada! Muito atrasada! O dia já raiou e estou em minha cama, é claro. Imensamente feliz!

Encontrei um pedaço de pergaminho dizendo:

_"__A noite foi ótima"_

(risos)

Melhor ir para a aula...

**FIM**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Marie, eu espero que você goste imensamente, foi feita de coração!!! Shey... pongas e xeruuuuuuu!


End file.
